Error X Ink Oneshots
by parkjihyo
Summary: Oneshots of the ship Error!Sans X Ink!Sans. Please suggest ideas! It's very helpful to me.
1. Bronotophobia - Angst

**Bronotophobia - Angst.**

/3rd person p.o.v

 _(From what I've read, some people say Error is 4'11. Let's roll with that, shall we?)_

Ink grumbled as he pulled the hood of his jacket drenched over his face more. Flashes of lightning danced around the area, and the sky cried. The artist went through the city as fast as he could, trying to get home as fast as possible. He just wanted to be huddled up in a fluffy blanket with hot cocoa

"I hope Error got home before the storm started- wait . . Of course! He doesn't have work today." Ink said to himself, "I'm so glad that the storm wasn't around my area when I was working. It seems like it was mostly around home this entire day. And- AH!" Ink jumped a little when he heard the classical, but never getting old, thunderclap behind him.

"Crud. I need to get home, and fast."

/time skip

Ink swung open his door to his home shared with his lover, Error. The short skeleton slipped off his wet jacket and boots, and hung them up. They were drenched, and making a puddle of water beneath them. Ink sighed, then groaned. 'I'm gonna have to clean that up later . .'

Ink grinned happily, knowing he could finally cuddle with his boyfriend and talk about his day. He cupped his hand over his mouth and called out, "Error? I'm home!" Ink didn't get a response, which confused him, and also worried him.

'Maybe he's asleep?'

Ink walked around the house, trying to find places Error would sleep in. He ended up standing right in front of Errors room, smiling wide. The door was closed, so Ink knocked in a hyper, exciting way.

"Hi sweetheart! I'm back!! Can I come in?"

Ink didn't get a response.

"Error? Are you in there?" Inks tone wavered between worry and playfulness. When Ink didn't get another answer, his grabbed the doorknob and turned it quickly, swinging open the white, wooden door. Before Ink could process anything, a small gasp was heard, and quick running towards Ink.

 _"INK!!_ " Gasped the smol Error. He hugged him tightly, trembling and crying. Ink gasped too, wrapping his arms around Error by instinct. "E-Error! What's wrong?!" Ink asked urgently, picking up Error bridal style, and walking over to his bed. Error trembled in Inks arms, clinging onto him tightly. Error didn't respond to Ink, his quick and terrified breathing were the only sound he was making. Ink placed Error on his bed, making sure he was sitting up. The artist held Errors cheeks in his hand, and made his look up to him. Error whimpered, tears still streaming down his face.

 _"Th-The–"_

 ** _B O O MMM!!!_**

Error shrieked, jumping up again and grabbed onto him tightly, shaking and sobbing. It was quite strange, the fact that a used-to-be-murderer of many people is here, clinging onto his boyfriend, sobbing and shaking badly, all because of a thunderstorm.

Ink pushed that thought aside, and picked up Error again, and sat them both down on the bed. Ink placed Error right next to him, and rocked him back and forth gently, whispering sweet nothings too him. Every now and then, Ink would place a small kiss on Errors cheek, kissing away the tears (im pretty sure people say that, idfk). After a while, Ink had calmed down Error significantly, but he was still trembling and whimpering.

"Are you okay now?" Ink asked softly, stroking Errors skull gently. Error nodded, still clinging onto Ink like a child. The storm still screamed and cried, ramming down on the windows around the home.

"Alright I'm gonna go to bed-"

 _"W-WAIT!_ " Error whimpered, grabbing onto Inks sleeve tightly, _"c-can . . I sleep . . Wi-with you-u_?" Error asked meekly, cowering like a scared child. Ink giggled and picked Error up in bridal style again.

"Of course, sweetheart."

Error clung onto Ink again, immediately falling asleep. Ink giggled and walked over to his own bed, placing Error down before lying down himself. Ink tucked in Error, and Error unknowingly cuddled into Inks chest, smiling a little. Ink grinned and brought Error closer, cuddling.

"I love you."

WELPP THIS SUCKS

suggest your own ideas, I don't have a lot of ideas.

Byeeee


	2. Confessions - Fluff

**Confessions - Fluff**

/ink p.o.v

'It's been so long since I've seen Error. What has it been? 3 weeks? Maybe 4? I hope he's okay . . Sometimes i see him hanging out on random AUs, but he runs away . . Why though??'

Ink sketched on his new sketchbook, laying on his stomach as he drew. Well, imagine it, because he doesn't have a stomach. Ink just noticed he drew a Error without knowing. Damn! So cliché! Anyway. Ink snapped up from his bed when he heard a familiar Portal open in his hallway. He ran out of his room, his smile taking over his face. It immediately fell (DJSJEJKWJ UNDERFELL PUNS) when he noticed that Error looked nervous, he was fiddling with the strings of his jacket, and trembling a little. Uh oh.

"I-I . . ." Error started, his voice shaky, "t-this is weird, b-but . . . I-I need help f-figuring out a n-new feeling-g. . ." Inks smile immediately widened, "C'mon! Let's figure it out!" Ink grabbed Errors wrist and dragged him into the living room, situating them both. Error had no idea on what was going on. It happened too fast for him to properly process it.

"Okay! Explain everything!" Ink urged enthusiastically. Error nodded slowly, still fiddling with his jacket strings.

"Whenever I'm around this certain person, I feel this weird thing in my soul . . . It feels . . . Warm. Happy, somehow? My face gets tingly and warm whenever i see them. My 'gut' twists and I have a sudden urge to do . . . Something weird . . . ? It's . . . I-it's . . . Really weird! I DOn'T kNOw wHAT it iS!" Ink all of a sudden started giggling, confusing Error, "Error! I know what it is!"

Error looked at Ink properly, his eyes were lit up with surprise, "really?! What is it?!"

"Love. Your in love, Error! Who is this person your in love with?!"

Error looked down, his eyes barley visible at this angle. His pupils were starring right at Ink. Inks froze.

"Me?!"

"I-I . . . Agh! I ruined my only chance for an actual friendship! Whatever! Ugh . ." Error sat up swiftly and turned around and quickly opened a portal, but then screeched to a halt when he heard Ink yell 'stop!'.

"I love you to!" Ink turned Error around, blushing. Ink quickly closed the gap between them, his first kiss. Error froze. What was this? It felt weird. What does he do? Do the same thing Ink is doing? Uh? Make a noise? (lol) Ink leaned back and giggled at Errors face.

"What was that?"

"Oh! That? That was a kiss!" Ink smiled. Error was still confused.

"U-um . . . This might sound weird, but, uh . . . Could you explain what 'love' really is and how it works?" Error asked awkwardly. Ink nodded, ready to explain. Ink started off with how to use affection, how to kiss, what couples are, and how skeletons have sex, and a lot more. (Wtf I laugh so hard at this) after the little life class, Error was blushing so hard, His head was an entirely different color. Then, a thought came into Errors mind.

"Are we a 'thing' now?"

Ink couldn't contain his excitement and squealed, "Yes!"


End file.
